


Cold Coffee

by overcastskeleton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: A fluffy morning with Remus





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I had this cute imagine lying around in my folder and decided to post this. Enjoy!

You woke up to the rather unpleasant feeling of sunshine in your eyes. Unfortunately for you, you couldn’t move away from the sleep-ruining sunlight, because your heat-seeking boyfriend had you trapped in his arms. 

 

“Remus,” you mumbled under your breath. “Remus, wake up.” 

 

He groaned under his breath. “What?” He asked, burying into your neck. 

 

“The sun’s in my eyes.” You tried to wiggle out of his arms. 

 

Remus’ response was to hold you tighter against his chest. “What’s that got to do with me?” He asked sleepily. 

 

“Rey.” You pulled at his arms. “We have to get up anyways.” 

 

Remus’ hands curled around the fabric of the sweater you had stolen from his closet the night before. “It’s our holiday, why do we need to get up early?” His husky voice tickled your ear. 

 

You glanced at the clock. “It’s eleven in the morning, not exactly early.” 

 

“Five more minutes?” He begged, kissing the top of your head. 

 

You couldn’t say no to his gruff morning voice. “Fine, but I’m counting.” 

 

Remus’ rough fingertips ran up and down the inside of your thigh, he left a trail of butterfly kisses on your shoulder. “You know, I don’t think I want to get out of bed today?” 

 

“Not even for coffee?” You turned around to face him, a smirk on your face.

 

Remus bit his bottom lip. “You got me there, love.” He pulled you closer by your waist and hooked your leg around his hip. “But after that, I’m not gonna let you leave.” 

 

“Oh, the woeful villain has trapped me in his bed once again, looking to steal my innocence!” You said dramatically, a smile on you face.

 

He rolled on top of you, a smirk on his face. “You can’t steal what has already been given to you.” 

 

“You sound like Sirius.” You laughed as Remus nuzzled into your neck. 

 

“I learned from the best.”

 

Your laughter choked into a moan as he nipped the sensitive skin.

 

He looked up at you with an innocent smile on his face. “Would you mind making that noise again?” 

 

“Piss off,” you muttered, shoving him away from you. 

 

Remus raised an eyebrow. “‘Piss off?’ That wasn’t very nice.” His hands bunched up the sweater. He poked his fingers into your side, causing you to giggle. 

 

“S-stop!” You shrieked with laughter. “Rey, stop!” 

 

He continued to tickle you mercilessly, dodging your flailing limbs as you tried to stop the sudden attack. “Not until you apologize.” 

 

“For wh-what?” You squirmed. “Wounding your ego?” 

 

Remus stuck his bottom lip out. “For hurting my feelings.”

 

“I’m s-sorry.” Your stomach hurt from laughter. “Re-really Remus, I’m sorry.” 

 

He pulled away from you, allowing you to calm down. “Apology accepted.” 

 

“I hate you.” A flicker of a smile ghosted your lips. 

 

Remus pulled at a loose thread of string from the sweater. “I’m sure you do.” 

 

“Is it time for coffee yet?” You looked into his green eyes. 

 

He chuckled. “Sometimes I think you love coffee more than you love me.”

 

“Jealous?” 

 

Remus kissed your jaw. “Coffee doesn’t have half of the gifts that I do.” He rocked back on his heels, so you could get out from under him. 

 

You sat up, fixing your messed up hair. “You both keep me up all night.” 

 

“Yeah, but you can’t steal coffee’s jumpers all the time.” Remus ran a hand through his own messy hair. 

 

You rolled your eyes and got out of bed. “Don’t act like I steal them, you practically beg me to wear them because you like how they look on me.” 

 

“You’re right.” Remus eyes roamed your body, fixating on where his sweater stopped mid-thigh. “Though I like them better off of you.” 

 

You glanced back at him. “Now you really sound like Sirius.” 

 

Remus wrapped his arms around you. “I spend so much time with him, he was bound to rub off on me eventually.” 

 

“Next you’ll be turning in that prefect badge for a Dunce cap.” You chuckled. 

 

He leaned down to brush his lips over  yours. “Girls love a bad boy.” 

 

“Not me.” You wrapped your arms around his neck. “I like the good ones.” 

 

Remus closed the gap between you two. “Lucky me.”

 

You pulled away. “Coffee is getting cold.” 

 

He groaned. “You haven’t started making it.”

 

“It’s calling my name!” You ducked out of his embrace and padded into the kitchen. 

 

Remus followed behind you and took a seat on a stool by the counter. You heated the water in a kettle, while he spooned coffee grounds into the french press. While you waited for the coffee to brew, you took a seat on Remus’ lap. 

 

His arms instantly wrapped around your waist, caging you in warmth and safety. “What would you like to do today, love?” His light eyes met yours. 

 

“Would you read to me?” You looked at him. 

 

Remus pressed a kiss to your shoulder. “Are you sure? Wouldn’t you like to watch a film or go outside or-” 

 

“I like it when you read to me.” Your shrugged. “Besides, what monster wants to go outside?” 

 

He hummed in agreement. “Your choice.” His lips made their way up your jaw. 

 

“The coffee’s done.” You watched the last few seconds of the timer tick down. 

 

His arms wrapped around you tighter. “It can wait.” His lips brushed yours.

 

Your fingers wrapped in his hair as his own explored the skin under your borrowed sweater. “I suppose it can.” 

 

Remus smiled up at you. “I love you.” 

 

“I know.” You grinned, leaning your forehead against his. 

 

“Did you just Han Solo me?” His hands paused on their ascent up your sweater. 

 

You played with his hair. “So? What are you gonna do?” 

 

“By the time I’m through with you, you’ll be screaming how much you love me.” Remus thumbed over the waistband of your panties. 

 

You giggled as Remus picked you up and carried you back to the bedroom. It looks like cold coffee was on the menu this morning. 


End file.
